


Mind Ya Damn Business

by spaceMaverick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Misgendering, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, im projecting because i hate my teacher, not very bad tho, why isnt chara/frisk on its own a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Yes, it's weird to have a ghost in the classroom.No, that doesn't mean you get to ask about death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> seriously why cant people just not ask abt all the Gorey Details
> 
> this is kind of an accidental metaphor for trauma bc if it comes up people wanna know everything about it and its like. stop

Chara kept their eyes on the floor as the teacher passed, trying to ignore the stares from other children in the room. Frisk seemed to be sending out a calming energy of sorts; which they appreciated, but made them more self-conscious. On their other side was Asriel, who was also looking at Chara with a worried expression on his face. Chara looked at their translucent hands, which only made them feel worse. They subconsciously leaned towards Frisk.

“I wish I was invisible,” Chara signed with shaky hands.

Frisk nodded. “I’m sorry they’re all being so weird.”

“It’s fine. I know this is really freaky.”

“Teacher, is she a ghost?” Chara flinched. Someone finally spoke up.

The poor woman stood quietly, probably trying not to offend Chara in any way. Frisk gave a small but exasperated sigh. Chara gestured between them and their datemate. “Same.”

“Well,” the teacher found her voice, “I guess Chara should be the one to… answer that.” God, this was so awkward. Chara turned to face the source of the question: a kid with curly blonde hair. She looked up at Chara with slight fear.

“Yes, I guess I’m a ghost,” Chara tried to be vague.

“How’d you die?” Well, that plan’s in the trash, then.

“I got poisoned.”

“Someone murdered you?”

“No, I-” Chara stopped. They didn’t want to talk about this. 

_I would help if I could,_ Frisk cast a thought, _I just don’t know what to do._

_You’re fine. I can deal with them._

“It was an accident.” _Like dad,_ a thought invaded Chara’s mind. _No, not like that you sick bastard. What the fuck, brain._ “Can we be done now?” Chara looked at the teacher. What was her name, anyway?

“Right, yes,” Ms. Who-the-fuck replied. “Sorry everyone, but story time's over. Let's keep working on chapter 28.” Chara watched as Frisk took notes on the book they were reading. When class got out it was time for lunch and Chara draped themselves over Frisk’s shoulders while they ate. Frisk didn’t mind and shoved a french fry through Chara’s forehead. The two of them laughed and Chara relaxed. This is how it was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay


End file.
